Dalliance
by Grey Cho
Summary: Perasaan yang tidak seharusnya ada. Hubungan yang tidak boleh terjalin. Namun- [AR-Fanon]


NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto

And

Inspired by Violet Evergarden © Akatsuki Kana

(I don't take profit by publishing this fict)

Fanon – AR

 **Sasu** Hina

 **Dalliance**

Hinata mengetahui satu hal setiap kali kakinya melangkah ke sebuah hutan, tempat sang suami semasa kecil berlatih bersama timnya. Hutan itu terletak di sekitar danau, lokasi yang kerapkali dijadikan area bermain penduduk Konoha. Tak peduli zaman telah semakin maju dengan kemudahan akses teknologi, ada saatnya mata setiap orang akan merindukan warna hijau alami dari alam. Namun, bukan itu alasan Hinata menjejakkan kakinya di sana. Bukan itu yang menjadi alasan Hinata menelusuri rerumputan yang kian menjulang, melewati ranting demi ranting yang berceceran, dan menepis beberapa dahan yang meliuk manja ke arahnya, nyaris menggores kulit putih sang wanita.

Suara rintihan dan seruan silih berganti, menyapa telinga kanan dan kiri Hinata. Dia sangat mengenali suara-suara tersebut. Dua suara yang dia dengar bukan sekali atau dua kali saja.

Jemari lentik Hinata menyibak beberapa tanaman, membuka pemandangan yang sebelumnya tersembunyi di baliknya. Dua lelaki tengah bertarung. Satu lelaki dengan postur kecil dan berjaket hitam adalah sosok yang dia kenali, bahkan sebelum sosok itu lahir. Dialah Boruto, darah dagingnya, putranya. Pemuda dua belas tahun yang laksana pinang dibelah dua dengan Naruto itu tengah berusaha mendaratkan tendangan pada sosok satunya, sosok bertubuh jangkung yang mengenakan jubah hitam ke mana pun dia pergi. Dialah Uchiha Sasuke. Orang yang juga dia kenal lama, jauh sebelum Hinata mampu membayangkan bisa melahirkan Boruto.

Bukan hal asing bagi Hinata mendapati keduanya berlatih di sini. Boruto selalu berterus terang kepadanya, memberitahukan bahwa dia tengah berguru pada Sasuke, berharap kelak bisa mengikuti rekam jejak kisah luar biasa sang pria (meski Hinata harap Boruto tak akan benar-benar seratus persen mengadopsi jalan ninja Sasuke yang baginya terlalu "berliku").

Dua kotak yang Hinata tenteng dengan satu tangan membuatnya melangkah pasti ke medan latihan.

"Kalian berdua, istirahatlah dahulu. Aku membawakan bekal makan siang," seru Hinata sembari memanggil keduanya.

Laksana burung yang diberikan umpan, keduanya melirik satu-satunya sosok wanita di sana dan memutuskan untuk menghampirinya.

Hinata duduk bersimpuh di tengah, meletakkan dua kotak makan di atas dua lembar kain. Sasuke bersila di sisi kanan dan Boruto menjatuhkan diri dengan dua kaki terbuka di sisi kiri Hinata seraya meraih satu kotak bekal.

Keduanya mulai melahap makan siang yang Hinata buatkan. Hinata yang tak punya topik apa pun untuk dibicarakan memilih diam, menatap dua sosok lelaki yang tengah menyuapkan tiap hidangan ke mulut mereka, menggugah rasa haru sekaligus tawa geli darinya. Bagaimana tidak? Boruto berlatih bersama Sasuke dan ingin mengekor napak tilas Uchiha Sasuke, sementara di lain tempat, Sarada yang merupakan putri tunggal Sasuke tengah mengikuti Naruto ke mana pun dengan tujuan yang sama persis seperti Boruto. Hinata menarik napas dan menyunggingkan senyuman. Rasanya, mereka bertiga terlihat seperti keluarga sungguhan dari sudut mana pun.

Putri sulung Hiashi itu tak segera beranjak pamit. Sebaliknya, dia menunggu Boruto hingga selesai berlatih. Hinata ingin menyaksikan sendiri sejauh mana Sasuke benar-benar berniat melatih Boruto dan sejauh mana Boruto benar-benar giat berlatih. Himawari tengah bermain di rumah Ino, belajar menggambar dengan Inojin, dan Hinata rasa, Ino akan mengantarkan sang bungsu pulang malam nanti. Hinata merasa tak perlu cemas. Baginya, keluarga Yamanaka sudah seperti keluarga (atau mungkin saja kelak Inojin akan menikahi Himawari dan membuat mereka menjadi keluarga).

"Boruto, konsentrasimu melemah. Apa ini karena ibumu ada di sini?" Sasuke menghalau satu tendangan Boruto dan melemparkan tubuh mungil sang pemuda ke pepohonan.

Hinata membatin setiap kali melihat Sasuke tak tanggung-tanggung dalam mengajari anaknya. Ada saatnya Hinata ingin berlari ke sana, melindungi Boruto. Namun, Hinata tahu, Boruto adalah bibit generasi baru. Dia yang nantinya akan berusaha melindungi orang-orang di desa ini, maka Hinata harus berhenti berusaha melindungi sang anak setiap saat dan membiarkan Boruto melindungi—setidaknya—dirinya sendiri.

"Sasuke-kun," panggil Hinata. Sebuah ide lalu tercetus di benaknya.

Sosok berambut sebahu itu beranjak berdiri dan mendekat pada sosok pria berambut legam. Urat-urat muncul di sekitar mata indahnya bersamaan dengan kuda-kuda yang dibentuk.

"Ibu dan Sasuke-kun akan melawanmu, Boruto."

Boruto sempat tercengang, tapi sejurus kemudian, ekspresinya tampak tertantang. Dia mengulaskan seringai dan mengaktifkan _jougan_ , kemampuan mata legendaris yang hanya dimiliki sedikit sekali anggota klan Hyuuga. Mata yang Toneri bilang bisa mengubah masa depan dunia.

" _Heh_!" Boruto mendengus bersemangat. "Aku akan berusaha untuk mengalahkan kalian berdua!"

* * *

"Hari ini menyenangkan sekali!" Seru Boruto sembari merentangkan tangan, melemaskan otot-ototnya. Langit telah menjadi gelap, pertanda bahwa waktu berputar amat cepat sejak siang hari tadi. Ketiganya berlatih dengan antusias. Secara keseluruhan, Hinata puas melihat perkembangan sang anak yang meningkat. Meskipun belum bisa mengalahkan satu atau dua dari mereka, Boruto tetaplah bocah yang sudah bisa menguras tenaganya, membuat lututnya kini terasa berdenyut nyeri.

"Bu, aku izin pergi ke rumah Shikadai dulu, ya. Kami janjian mengerjakan tugas bersama!" Boruto menunjukkan cengiran dan tanpa menunggu jawaban sang ibu, pemuda pirang itu bergegas melompat pergi.

"Sampai nanti!" Pamitnya, meninggalkan sosok Hinata dan Sasuke berdua saja.

Hinata dan Sasuke saling pandang sebelum akhirnya dilanjutkan dengan kedikan bahu. Tanpa perlu bicara, mereka sadar bahwa mereka berdua akan berjalan pulang bersama dan tentu saja, Sasuke akan mengantarkan Hinata pulang.

* * *

Lampu jalanan gang kecil nan lengang yang keduanya lewati menyala satu per satu. Sasuke-lah yang pertama kali melumerkan suasana dan merobek keheningan di antara mereka. Pria Uchiha itu menatap ke arah rembulan. Meski oniks tak memantulkan ekspresi apa pun, jika ditilik jelas, ada kesenduan tipis yang tersirat.

"Bulan tampak besar malam ini, membuatku teringat malam saat kau diculik alien itu."

"Alien?" Hinata membeo sebelum menyadari siapa yang Sasuke maksud. "Toneri maksudmu?"

Hinata tertawa kecil. "Ya, aku jadi teringat malam itu. Jika kejadian itu tak pernah menimpaku, kadang aku bertanya-tanya dalam hati, mungkinkan saat ini aku menjadi istri Naruto? Jika saja saat itu aku tak menyerahkan diri pada Toneri, mungkinkah keluarga ini bisa kubangun?"

Sasuke tak merespons apa pun, membuat Hinata sedikit salah tingkah. Uchiha senior itu kini mengilas balik masa lalu, kembali merekam pemandangan yang dia lihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri. Dia yang tak bisa menjadi penyelamat bagi Hinata. Dia yang membiarkan Naruto menjadi pahlawan semua orang, terlebih menjadi pahlawan bagi Hinata.

Dadanya berdenyut. Namun, Sasuke menahan urgensi untuk mengusap dada atau meremas kain jubahnya. Dia membiarkan rasa sesak itu menggerayang hingga cukup lama. Sampai akhirnya, dia kembali membuka mulut.

"Aku tak pernah menyukai bulan. Malam ketika Itachi menghabisi seluruh klan Uchiha adalah malam dengan bulan purnama besar seperti ini. Rasanya, bulan selalu berusaha mencuri hal-hal berharga bagiku."

Sasuke melirik Hinata sekilas dan tak memperjelas penjelasannya yang bagi Hinata, sangat ambigu. Namun, wanita itu tak memilih untuk bertanya lebih jauh. Keduanya lalu berjalan di antara hingar-bingar pasar. Sesekali, perjalanan pulang mereka terhenti saat Hinata membalas sapaan yang dilayangkan untuknya.

"Istri _hokage_ memang dikenal di mana-mana, ya."

Ucapan Sasuke seharusnya sebuah pujian, tapi entah bagaimana Hinata menerjemahkan nada sinis yang terdengar sebagai sarkas. Mungkin Sasuke tak suka perjalanan pulangnya jadi terhambat lantaran beberapa kali harus menanti Hinata berbincang dengan beberapa penduduk. Ada yang sekadar menyapa, ada yang mengajak bergosip (tentu Hinata berusaha menghindari gosip apa pun), dan ada yang melaporkan kebocoran pipa air. Menjadi istri _hokage_ tidak mudah. Hinata ingin Sasuke memahaminya meski sesungguhnya Sasuke seharusnya tahu tanpa perlu dijelaskan. Pria itulah yang menjaga proses persalinan pertama dan keduanya (yang berlangsung di tempat terpencil), memastikan bahwa _chakra_ Kyuubi tidak berpindah ke darah dagingnya. Sasuke dan beberapa ninja pilihan ditugaskan untuk mengawal proses tersebut, sampai Hinata bisa kembali ke rumah. Sasuke seharusnya paham bagaimana perasaan Hinata yang justru harus melihat Boruto digendong pertama kali olehnya, bukan oleh Naruto yang tengah mengurus kasus penting.

Hinata menelengkan kepala dan tersenyum kecut.

* * *

"Sasuke-kun, kau boleh pulang duluan jjika berjalan denganku sangat menyebalkan."

Langkah Sasuke beberapa kaki di depannya refleks berhenti. Pria yang memunggunginya itu berbalik, memperlihatkan tatapan heran. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku selalu menghabiskan waktu lama di jalanan untuk berbincang dengan penduduk. Kau tentu ingin segera pulang, bukan? Tolong pergilah duluan. Aku baik-baik saja sendirian."

Sasuke terdiam sejenak sebelum berdecak, meraih kotak bekal dari tangan Hinata.

"Kau tidak menyebalkan dan aku tidak bisa membaca pikiranmu, tapi satu hal yang pasti, kau salah paham. Kau salah menafsirkan maksud ucapanku. Aku tidak berniat seperti itu. Aku tidak punya maksud buruk. Aku paham sulitnya menjadi istri seorang _hokage_ , jadi jangan terlalu diambil hati. Akulah yang justru menyebalkan. Aku bicara tanpa memikirkan akibatnya. Aku tak sadar bahwa ucapanku sudah menyinggung perasaanmu."

Raut wajah Hinata seketika berubah berseri-seri. Selain karena ucapan Sasuke yang secara tak langsung meluruskan kesalahpahaman yang semenjak tadi dia risaukan, Hinata merasa, Sasuke tengah menghiburnya saat ini. Tentu saja dengan cara sang pria.

Baru saja berjalan beberapa langkah, hidung Hinata menubruk punggung lebar Sasuke. Memiringkan kepala, Hinata melihat sang pria tengah memandangi perhiasan yang dipajangkan di meja. Tangan Sasuke meraih satu butir mutiara, meletakkannya tepat di sisi pelipis Hinata.

"Seperti bola matamu," ujarnya sebelum meletakkan mutiara tersebut di telapak tangan Hinata.

"T-tunggu dulu, S-Sasuke-kun. I-ini …."

"Untukmu. Aku yang akan bayar. Anggap saja ungkapan rasa bersalahku. Kau boleh menjualnya kembali atau melemparkannya jika tidak suka."

Hinata tercengang. Pandangan matanya jatuh pada objek bulat kecil di tangan, objek yang terlihat begitu indah. Seindah inikah matanya? Hinata tersipu.

Sebelum kembali beranjak, dia mengantongi mutiara tersebut. Langkah dua muda-mudi itu tak lagi secanggung sebelumnya. Keduanya mulai berbincang banyak hal. Sampai akhirnya, pagar yang familiar menyambut Hinata. Pagar rumahnya.

"Terima kasih sudah mengantarkanku, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke terdiam. Matanya mengarah pada ruangan yang masih gelap gulita.

Mengerti arah pandangan Sasuke, Hinata menambahkan. "Ah, Himawari sedang bermain di rumah Ino dan Naruto-kun sepertinya lembur lagi. Kau tidak perlu cemas. Aku sudah terbiasa."

Uchiha senior tak berbasa-basi. Dia hanya mengangguk singkat sebelum mengenyahkan sosoknya dari hadapan Hinata, membuat sang wanita lekas masuk ke dalam rumah hanya untuk mendapati bahwa tak berselang lama, ketukan dari arah pintu terdengar.

"Ibu, aku pulang!"

Himawari mendekap kakinya, memunculkan pertanyaan. "Hima? Di mana Bibi Ino?"

"Hima bukan diantar oleh Bibi Ino, tapi oleh Paman Sasuke. Tadi Paman Sasuke menjemput Hima ke rumah Inojin, Bu."

Terburu-buru, Hinata keluar dari pintu dan menengok ke kiri-kanan, tak mendapati sosok yang disebutkan di sana. Ah, pria itu masih saja sama. Selalu berusaha menyembunyikan kebaikannya dan bersembunyi di balik topeng antagonis.

* * *

Hinata duduk di depan meja riasnya, seraya memandangi mutiara yang dia jepit dengan telunjuk dan ibu jarinya. Wanita itu selalu memandangi benda bulat tersebut, mengagumi warnanya yang bersih dan kemilau yang dihasilkan tiap kali tertimpa cahaya.

" _Seperti bola matamu."_

Hinata tersenyum saat membayangkan kejadian tempo hari, kala Sasuke menyandingkan keindahan sebuah bola mutiara dengan bola matanya. Hinata pernah mengalami masa-masa ketika dia merasa tidak percaya diri dengan bola matanya. Ada sebagian orang yang merasa bahwa bola mata klan Hyuuga menakutkan. Hinata sendiri setuju. Ketika kecil, dia sangat takut dipandang oleh banyak anggota klan Hyuuga, rasanya seperti sedang dikelilingi sesuatu yang bisa menghisap tubuhnya. Semakin dewasa, Hinata pernah merasa iri dengan bola mata gadis lain. Kenapa bola matanya tidak sehijau bola mata Sakura? Yang saat dipandang mengingatkan pada sejuknya tumbuhan. Kenapa bola matanya tak selembut bola mata Tenten? Yang warnanya membuat Hinata merasakan bahwa dia ada di bumi, menginjak tanah. Baru kali ini, bahkan Naruto pun belum pernah melakukannya, ada orang yang memuji bola mata miliknya.

"Mutiara yang indah," celetuk Naruto tiba-tiba, sedikit mengejutkannya. "Kau membelinya?"

Kepanikan memenuhi dada Hinata. Perlahan, jemari Hinata mengembalikan mutiara itu ke dalam kantung kecil yang selalu dia bawa ke mana pun. Alih-alih berterus terang, justru kebohongan yang lolos keluar dari mulutnya.

"Ya, aku membelinya, Naruto-kun. Aku membelinya sendiri."

* * *

Hubungan Hinata dan Sasuke menjadi akrab sejak saat itu. Di beberapa kesempatan, mereka bahkan menghabiskan waktu berdua di kedai hanya untuk membicarakan perkembangan Boruto. Sasuke juga menanyakan kabar keluarganya melalui Hinata. Rasanya, Hinata seperti memiliki seorang sahabat lelaki selain Kiba dan Shino. Bedanya, Kiba dan Shino tak pernah memberikan sensasi mendebarkan seperti ini.

Hinata tahu, mungkin saja Naruto memang menitipkannya pada Sasuke, sama seperti ketika Naruto menitipkan Boruto pada sang pria sebelum melawan Momoshiki. Namun, tetap saja, Hinata merasa tersanjung dengan sikap Sasuke yang semakin terbuka terhadapnya.

* * *

Bangunan yang bertambah, teknologi, musim, semuanya berganti. Perubahan dunia ninja yang mencengangkan adalah makanan sehari-hari bagi generasi Hinata. Melihat bagaimana ninja semakin memiliki kelonggaran, terlebih ketika Boruto berusia tujuh belas tahun. Ada saatnya Hinata melihat sang buah hati yang beranjak remaja kembali dalam keadaan marah dan membanting pintu kamar, mengkomplain sedikitnya misi yang harus dilaksanakan ninja di era kini dan bahkan menyalahkan kinerja sang ayah yang dinilai tak becus sebagai _hokage_.

Hinata menyentuh kusen jendela yang mulai terasa dingin menjelang musim gugur. Mata beningnya mengarah ke dedaunan yang mulai menguning. Akankah era di mana ninja tidak dibutuhkan tiba? Atau justru manusialah yang semakin tak membutuhkan keberadaan ninja? Adakah sosok yang akan menggulingkan era ninja ini?

* * *

"Naruto ada di rumah?"

Ini bukan pertamakalinya Sasuke bertandang untuk sekadar menanyakan keberadaan sang suami. Rasanya, dahulu, Sasuke hanya bicara kepadanya untuk bertanya di mana Naruto. Hinata memandang sosok sang pria. Tak banyak berubah darinya selain tampak kerutan halus di bawah mata sang pria, mengingatkan Hinata pada sosok lampau Uchiha Madara (yang ditemuinya saat perang dunia ninja berlangsung kurang lebih dua puluh tahun lalu). Hinata menyentuh punggung tangannya sendiri. Keriput pun mulai muncul di tubuhnya. Ketika tersenyum, kerutan halus itu terlihat jelas di garis bibirnya. Tanda bahwa dia sudah hidup cukup lama di dunia ini.

"Naruto-kun masih ada di kantornya. Ada yang bisa kubantu?"

Sasuke menggelengkan kepala, pertanda bahwa ranah pembicaraannya bukan ranah yang boleh Hinata masuki. Namun, Hinata bisa mencium ada yang tidak beres. Seolah menjadi pertanda bahwa sesuatu yang besar akan segera terjadi dan Hinata harap, hal yang besar itu bukanlah perang lain. Generasi buah hatinya tak perlu mengecap rasa perang. Tak perlu mengerti rasa sakitnya Shikamaru kehilangan sang guru atau dirinya kehilangan saudara.

Pria berambut hitam itu pamit, hendak menemui sang objek di kantornya. Namun, sebelum pergi, Sasuke memberikan wanti-wanti pada Hinata.

"Hinata," ucap Sasuke. Nada suaranya terdengar tak yakin, seakan obrolan ini menjadi hal yang tabu dan tak seharusnya dibocorkan.

"Berjanjilah padaku, jika kau mendengar nama "Kawaki" kau akan pergi sejauh-jauhnya dan mengutamakan keselamatanmu."

Pesan Sasuke terus terngiang di kepala Hinata semenjak hari itu.

* * *

Ada saatnya, Hinata memikirkan arti dari nama "Kawaki" yang Sasuke sebut. Hinata mengalami pergolakan batin setelahnya, berada di antara kebimbangan di antara rasa penasaran dan pemahaman bahwa dia tak seharusnya tahu nama tersebut. Sepertinya informasi yang Sasuke hendak sampaikan adalah informasi paling rahasia bagi ninja Konoha saat ini, alasan kenapa Naruto semakin sering menginap di kantor dan kembali ke rumah hanya untuk tidur sebentar. Mengabaikan usia sang _hokage_ yang semakin tua.

Ketika bunyi ledakan terdengar dan penduduk berhamburan keluar. Hinata sadar, peringatan Sasuke dan kejadian ini pasti ada hubungannya.

* * *

Hinata menggenggam bola mutiara yang dia ambil dalam keadaan tergesa-gesa sembari melihat ke arah kepulan asap yang mengudara. Hanabi telah menuju beberapa titik ledakan begitupun Boruto. Kedua buah hatinya menitahkan dia untuk ikut dalam proses evakuasi dan mengungsi di tempat yang aman. Namun, tentu Hinata tak bisa melakukannya. Di depan matanya, Hinata melihat ada banyak orang yang tiba-tiba menyalahkan ninja dan menganggap bahwa eksistensi ninja sudah waktunya dimusnahkan.

"ERA NINJA SUDAH BERAKHIR!"

Mereka berteriak dan membunuh setiap orang yang mereka temui.

Dalam sekejap, Konoha luluh-lantak. Tak lagi bersisa. Patung kebanggaan, monument _hokage_ pun hancur dengan menyisakan monument sang suami yang rusak separuhnya. Hinata tak menemukan satu pun wajah yang dia kenali. Semuanya berlangsung amat singkat.

Di mana suaminya? Di mana ayahnya? Di mana Hanabi? Di mana Boruto dan Himawari?

Di mana Sa—

—"Hinata."

Hinata terperangah. Wanita itu merasakan seseorang berdiri di belakangnya. Ketika Hinata ingin berbalik, sosok itu justru menutup mata Hinata.

"Sasuke-kun …?"

Di antara bangunan-bangunan yang mulai roboh satu per satu, Sasuke membuka mulut.

"Ini pesan terakhirku dan Naruto. Kau harus selamat. Maaf karena selalu merepotkanmu selama ini." Sasuke masih menutup mata Hinata. "Hinata, aku tak seharusnya mengatakan hal ini. Namun, aku tak ingin menyisakan penyesalan apa pun. Aku—"

Sasuke membisikkan sebuah kalimat tepat di telinga Hinata, membuat Hinata tak kuasa menahan isakan. Hinata berontak, memaksa Sasuke melepaskan tangannya dari mata sang wanita. Namun, tangan itu terlalu kuat untuk disingkirkan.

"Aku akan membawamu ke tempat aman. Aku hanya bisa mengirimkan satu orang. Kau akan kukirimkan ke dimensi lain. Tak perlu khawatir. Ingatanmu akan kuhapus sebelum pergi ke sana. Kau tak akan mengingat semua hal yang terjadi di sini. Namun, di sini, aku dengan bodohnya berharap bahwa kau tak akan melupakanku."

Hinata terisak semakin kencang. Suara Sasuke terdengar bergetar, seakan pria tersebut pun tengah menangis. Namun, Hinata tak bisa melihatnya.

Ketika tangan Sasuke terlepas, Hinata merasakan sang pria menyusupkan sebuah benda ke saku roknya.

"Kau menjatuhkan benda ini."

"Sasuke-kun!" Hinata lekas berbalik, tapi tak melihat siapa pun. Tubuhnya seolah terhisap dan dia mulai tak mengingat nama siapa yang baru saja dia teriakan dengan mulutnya sendiri. Satu per satu, wajah yang mengisi benaknya terhapus.

Satu yang Hinata ketahui, dadanya terasa sangat sakit dan air matanya tak berhenti mengalir.

* * *

Musim gugur terasa begitu dingin, membuat siapa pun ingin bergulung di dalam _kotatsu_ ketimbang berada di luar seperti ini. Namun, ada seorang penghuni panti jompo yang justru masih menyandarkan punggung di bangku taman, merasakan embusan angin dingin menerpa wajahnya yang masih tampak cantik. Bola matanya begitu jernih, sejernih mutiara yang dia genggam dengan kedua tangannya. Dia tak mengingat siapa dirinya. Tak mengingat masa lalunya. Dia hanya tahu bahwa dia adalah penghuni panti jompo entah sejak kapan.

Namun, meski tak mengingat apa pun, wanita dengan rambut yang mulai beruban itu seolah bisa mendengar suara-suara yang memenuhi benaknya setiap kali menggenggam mutiara tersebut.

" _Aku ingin kau bahagia."_

" _Tersenyumlah."_

" _Hiduplah dengan sehat."_

" _Aku menyesal tidak menceritakan sesuatu yang kupendam sejak kita kecil."_

" _Terima kasih atas kebaikanmu. Kau pasti sudah lupa kejadian masa kecil kita."_

Wanita itu memejamkan mata dan tersenyum, membiarkan setitik air meleleh dari matanya, berlinang di pipi, dan menetes di atas mutiara yang dia genggam. Suara-suara itu memenuhi rongga telinganya, seolah ada orang yang mengucapkan semua kalimat itu tepat di sisinya.

" _Aku mencintaimu …."_

 _ **Fin**_

* * *

 **Thanks for reading.**

 **Grey Cho, 2018.**


End file.
